Skye Zaizen
| romaji_name = Zaizen Aoi | other_names = Blue Angel (ブルーエンジェル, Burū Enjeru) | age = 16 | gender = Female | relatives = Akira Zaizen (brother-in-law) | deck = Trickstar | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS | anime_debut = | ja_voice = |school = Den Academy}} Aoi Zaizen ( , Zaizen Aoi) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. She is Yusaku's classmate. In LINK VRAINS, she is a popular Charisma Duelist under the alias of Blue Angel (ブルーエンジェル, Burū Enjeru). Design Appearance Aoi is a fair-skinned young woman with light brown hair in a bob-cut and yellow eyes. Her standard attire is a uniform that consists of a slate-colored jacket with a light blue trim, which she wears over a light yellow jumper. Underneath, she has a white dress shirt with a blue tie and heart-shaped clip. Aoi's uniform also includes a short black skirt with black socks that reach below her knee and brown shoes. As Blue Angel, true to her name, she has long blue hair that she tied into two with blue ribbons. Her eyes and eyebrows are also blue and she has a green clover tattoo on her right cheek. She wears a blue choker and pink heart-shaped winged earrings. Her outfit consists of a white sleeveless shirt with a blue necktie. Underneath, she wears a blue and pink dress with wing-shaped frills, and dark blue thigh-high socks. She wears dark and light blue boots with wings attached to each one. Lastly, she has a pair of white wings with pink heart-shaped and lavender clover-shaped patterns on each wing. Personality Aoi is described as being very nice, polite and reserved on first sight. However, as a Charisma Duelist, Aoi becomes very active in LINK VRAINS. As Blue Angel, her personality is very bubbly and she is a smiling idol with a cheerful demeanor. She is very obedient to her brother-in-law, Akira, but also wants to prove herself and is willing to show him that she can handle something on her own. She is very distrustful of others, as most people only approach her for her connections to SOL Technologies. Etymology "Aoi" (葵) means "hollyhock", a plant associated with abundance and great fortune and was also the emblem of the Tokugawa family. "Aoi" may also be derived from (青い), a Japanese word for Blue, reflected by her alias, "Blue Angel." The characters that form "Zaizen" (財前) can be translated as "before wealth". Abilities In LINK VRAINS as Blue Angel she can summon and create a blue energy whip. Biography Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Aoi first appeared as Blue Angel and was about to face a Duelist in LINK VRAINS. Before she was able to begin the Duel, an unnamed Knight of Hanoi attacked. She ran away in fear, and was about to be attacked by "Cracking Dragon", although Playmaker saved her. She then watched the Duel between Playmaker and the Knight, and when Playmaker fell from his D-Board, she returned her debt to him by throwing him back his D-Board with an energy whip she summoned. After Playmaker defeated the Knight she and Go Onizuka approached him and challenged him to a duel. He refused their challenge, claiming that he had no interest in either of them and left, much to their dismay. Relationships Akira Zaizen Aoi and Akira are in-laws. He appears to not care about Aoi that much, whereas Aoi is shown to have a big brother complex and idolizes him. Akira is aware that she is Blue Angel and Aoi wants to admit to him that she Duels. Yusaku Fujiki (Playmaker) Aoi and Yusaku are classmates, but only Yusaku is aware of her alter-ego. As "Blue Angel", Aoi is shown to develop an interest in Yusaku's alter-ego, "Playmaker", after he saved her from a "Cracking Dragon". She is shown to be grateful to "Playmaker" for saving her, and saved him in return after he fell from his D-Board. She also has a desire to defeat him in a duel to prove herself. Deck Aoi uses a "Trickstar" Deck that incorporates Link Summoning. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters